


Peace and Quiet

by blackredpanda



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, Rumors, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: Axl is thankful for small mercies.





	Peace and Quiet

The Maverick Hunters were kind to Axl.

They let him roam freely about the base. His fuel rations were generous, and high-quality too, not the sludge he was used to seeing people hawk on the streets. Or, if he preferred, he could even recharge in the medbay instead of sleeping in the lockup.

For all that, if sometimes, they said things –

"He's a defector. Cut some sort of deal to get off easy."

"You don't say? He seemed decent enough."

"It's all an act. That's what he's good at. You know what he used to do for them?"

...he couldn't complain.

There were no assignments for him at the moment, no matter how many times he checked. He could go see if Zero, or even X, were off-duty. Maybe they'd talk to him, tell him it'd be all right –

No. From their eyes, he saw that they were merciful. He could not ask for more.

He put aside his half-empty E-Tank and curled up on the bench, turning his back on the thin strips of light spilling through the barred door.

It was quieter here.


End file.
